The Way You Look At Me
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Ini adalah sepenggal cerita tentang pertemuan pertama. Ketika dua pasang mata saling bersitatap, ada suatu rasa nyaman dan hangat, ada jarak yang dengan rasa cinta. Setelah kembali bertemu, Itachi berusaha memperjuangkan kesempatan dan firasat tentang cinta, mengatas namakan kerinduan. *ItachiHinata*Oneshot*Enjoy this story*Kupersembahkan fict ini untuk pembaca Someone to Remember


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

The Way You Look At Me

 _No one ever saw me like you do_

 _All the things that I could add up too_

 _I never knew just what a smile was worth_

 _But your eyes see everything without a single word_

Aku masih ingat, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, kali pertama aku dan dia bertemu.

Hinata mengunjungi rumah Uchiha, berencana mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama dengan Sasuke, adikku yang satu kelas dengannya. Kami tidak bertegur sapa, namun kami sering bersitatap saat itu.

Tatapan matanya dibalik lensa kacamata tipisnya seolah mengetahui seluruh rahasia gelapku. Seakan bisa menyusup relung jiwaku. Tetapi saat itu, aku tidak mengakuinya sama sekali.

Ketika kami berpapasan dipintu, aku mau melangkah masuk dan dia hendak keluar, untuk kali pertama tatapan kami berjarak sangat dekat. Pikiranku kosong, untuk sesaat terpaku menatapnya, kalau saja dia tidak terus melangkah dengan canggung.

Aku heran, bagaimana Sasuke bisa akur dengan gadis pendiam seperti itu?

Setelah beberapa saat kejadian itu, aku memainkan _Playstasion_ ku. Memanfaatkan waktu karena besoknya, aku harus pergi keluar kota untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Aku bermain kira-kira setengah jam lamanya, ketika Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan panik, tanpa adanya Hinata.

"Kak Itachi, tolong Hinata..." kata Sasuke lirih.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, ada suatu rasa khawatir yang menyergapku.

"Tadi, kami main basket, dan kakinya terkilir..." kata Sasuke, "Aku tidak dapat menggendongnya sama sekali karena tanganku juga masih ngilu..."

Ah, sepekan lalu Sasuke baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat tulangnya retak dan tidak bisa menggunakan aktifitas yang ekstrem. Tetapi apa katanya barusan? Main basket?

"Ayo." ucapku tanpa basa-basi, langsung melangkah menuju lapangan basket satu-satunya yang ada di kompleks. Sasuke mengikuti lariku yang agak cepat. Jantungku terus berpacu, akibat lari juga khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Perlahan, khawatir itu berubah menjadi panik.

Hinata masih ada ditepian lapangan, mengurut kakinya yang terkilir sendirian, sambil sesekali meringis. Aku langsung mendekatinya, berjongkok dihadapannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kemudian, tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan mataku.

' _Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

 _It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

 _You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

 _I never know what you see_

 _But there's something in the way you look at me_

"Ya." jawabnya. Itu adalah kata pertama yang dia ucapkan padaku. "Tenang saja, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Ketika ia mencoba berdiri, Hinata terhuyung kesamping dan kembali jatuh terduduk dan meringis, hampir menangis. Aku meluruskan kakinya, mengurutnya pelan hingga ia mengerang sakit.

Tetapi lama-lama kakinya melemas juga.

Aku meletakkan tanganku diantara kedua siku kakinya, sebelah tanganku pada tengkuknya. Kemudian, aku membopongnya, mengangkatnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihatnya, namun tidak ada komentar yang ia sampaikan. Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah Hinata sampai kerumahku dengan selamat. Ia harus menghilangkan rasa nyerinya.

Kami berada dalam perjalanan pulang, dalam keheningan kecuali sesekali saling bersitatap sesekali. Saat tatapanku bertemu dengan matanya, aku selalu mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku dapat merasakan deru napasnya yang teratur. Sampai suatu ketika dia menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang, aku menatapnya bingung.

Lalu, aku melihat senyumnya. Tipis, sendu, terkesan tidak ceria, tetapi sukses membuatku merasa tenang. Rasanya aku mau menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemariku. Atau mungkin bibirku? Ah, pikiran ini terlalu jauh mengingat saat itu aku baru mengenalnya.

"Hm, wangi parfummu... enak." katanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Dia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tidak menatapku.

Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah mengganti wangi dari parfumku lagi.

 _If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

 _It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mind_

 _I'd like to stop the clock, make time stand still_

' _Cause baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

Setelah mengompres kaki terkilir Hinata dengan air hangat, ayah menyuruhku mengantarnya pulang. Alasannya ada dua, sudah hampir jam enam sore, juga kaki Hinata yang masih ngilu. Hinata bersikeras mau pulang sendiri, tetapi Sasuke juga memaksanya.

Mereka berdua saat itu masih kelas tiga SMP, Sasuke belum memiliki SIM untuk mengemudi. Hanya aku yang dapat mengantarnya pulang.

Tetapi kupikir ada alasan yang lebih dari itu. Aku dapat melihat senyuman ayah yang sedikit terlihat menyeringai, lagipula jarang sekali ayah mengijinkanku membawa mobil keluarga keluar dari rumah.

Aku menarik napas. Menyetujui permintaan ayah, dan Hinata tidak kuasa menolak lagi. Jarak rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi rasanya itu perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Kemacetan di sore hari tidak terelakan, membuat waktu berjalan lambat.

Hinata tidak berbicara apa-apa selama didalam mobil, hanya ada hening diantara kami. Tetapi ini adalah hening yang menenangkan jiwa, tidak membuatku merasa risih sama sekali. Aku menjulurkan tangan untuk menyalakan radio, mengisi suara diantara keheningan. Lagu yang diputar adalah _The way you look at me_ dari Christian Bautista, dan itu adalah awal dari perbincangan aku dan Hinata.

Hinata yang penggemar musik _mellow._ Hinata yang suka main basket walau nggak pernah bisa menjadi ahli. Hinata yang suka mendengarkan musik gitar klasik bila sedang sendirian. Hinata yang suka matematika ketimbang pelajaran mengapal.

Tanpa sadar, banyak yang sudah ia ceritakan, banyak juga yang sudah kuceritakan. Kekakuan diantara kami mencair, kami mengobrol seolah teman dekat.

Saat ia turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk rumah, ada rasa sepi yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

Terutama ketika aku mengingat kalau besok, aku harus kembali melanjutkan kuliah keluar kota. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencari kesempatan untuk menemui gadis itu.

Astaga, apa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang baru saja mau masuk SMA?

Ayah menertawaiku ketika aku menceritakannya. Beliau bilang, sejak awal, ia sudah memiliki firasat yang berbeda disaat kami berdekatan. Ada suatu jarak yang mengingatkan ayah pada masa mudanya dulu.

Terutama, ketika melihat kami saling bertatapan dan terpaku satu sama lain. Kata ayah, kalau firasatnya benar, jarak itu bernama cinta yang baru.

Aku mengulum senyumku, mempercayai gurauan ayah. Semoga, kalau firasatnya benar, akan selalu ada kesempatan untuk aku dan Hinata.

' _Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

 _It's as id my heart know you're the missing piece_

 _You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

 _I never know what you see_

 _But there's something in the way you look at me_

Itu, adalah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

Aku menyelesaikan kuliah sesegera mungkin, setelahnya aku mendaftar menjadi guru di SMA tempat Hinata bersekolah. Mencari kesempatan untuk diriku sendiri.

Karena, sejak saat itu aku teramat merindukannya. Banyak yang mengakui perasaan cintanya padaku di SMA, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Aku masih terfokus pada Hinata.

Sampai sepulang sekolah, aku dapat melihatnya menggunakan seragam SMA. Ia tampak lebih dewasa, kakinya tampak lebih jenjang, kulitnya kian putih seperti susu, kacamatanya sudah tidak ada. Mungin ia melakukan terapi agar matanya menjadi sehat kembali.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, menyapa. "Hei Hinata."

Hinata menyerngit sedikit. "Siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyaku, sedikit kecewa. "Aku, kakak Sasuke."

Dia berseru, matanya bersinar. "Kak... Itachi! Aku benar, kan? Apa kabar?"

Suaranya membuatku tenang. Deru napasku kian cepat, seirama dengan detak jantungku. Aku membuka tanganku lebar seolah meminta peluk, dan ia membalas pelukanku. Hanya singkat saja, tetapi hangat.

"Aku akan mengajar di sekolahmu nanti." kataku. "Diakhir semestermu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata, matanya semakin berbinar. "Wah, yang sudah sarjana. Mau mengajar apa?"

"Teknik komputer." jawabku, tersenyum. "Mari kuantar pulang. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Aku juga." ucap Hinata, mengikuti langkahku.

Aku sudah menciptakan kesempatan untuk diriku sendiri, menuju firasat ayah, yaitu cinta.

 _I don't know how why I feel different in your eyes_

 _All I know is it happens everytime..._

' _Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

 _It's as id my heart know you're the missing piece_

 _You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

 _I never know what you see_

 _But there's something in the way you look at me_

 _The way you look at me..._

-Owari-

Fyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Wah, udah pagi aja o.O

Nggak banyak basa-basi deh, cuma author mau bilang kalau ini idenya udah lamaaa... banget, tapi baru sempet bikin sekarang, dan rasanya _feel_ nya dapet kalau _soundtrack_ nya lagu _The way you look at me._ Fanfict ini dibuat sambil nungguin batre laptop penuh. Hehehe.

Kupersembahkan fanfict ini untuk pembaca fanfict Someone to Remember yang ber _pairing_ sama, Itachi Hinata xD yosh, sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca!

Silahkan tinggalkan kesan-kesan kalian :D


End file.
